Another Delena story
by thewriterinsideme
Summary: Elena Gilbert is depressed after her parent's death, but as she returns to Robert E. Lee a dark handsome stranger named Damon Salvatore comes to her rescue when he attend her high school. Will it be a classical love story, or will it be more than that?


_Hello, this is my first fanfic, and as you might understand when you read this I ship Delena with all my heart.__  
><em>_This is basically the beginning of the tv-series except i switched Stefan with Damon, so I could get my way..._

_It probably fits anyone who loves Damon, cause this as all about Delena, Stefan will be more involved in the storie later, i swear!_

_I know it's short, I'll probably continue this and there will be longer chapters when I'm really getting started._

I really appreciate criticism from one writer to another, so please review when you're finished!

(Also I just want to say my English may not be perfect, I'm 15 and from Sweden)

_Enjoy and I hope it'll please you!_

Elena stepped out of Bonnie's car and sighed, looking around the crowded parking lot.

Before Elena could make her first complaint Caroline had her arms wrapped around her and Elena could hardly breathe.  
>"Oh, can you believe that the summer passed this quickly?" Caroline squealed in Elena's ear.<p>

Elena didn't answer.  
>When Caroline let Elena go she moved on to smothering Bonnie who had walked around the car.<br>"God, Caroline, how can you be this exited?" Elena asked, not really feeling surprised at all.

Caroline was always exited about everything, even the first day of their junior year.

"How can you not be exited? This is like a fresh start, let's just enjoy this year, make mistakes and memories" Caroline was overly enthusiastic and it was exhausting.  
>Elena just glared at Caroline and she rolled her eyes, still smiling a white toothy smile.<p>

Caroline wore a pair of grey jeans, black high-healed boots, a yellow tank top and a light blue denim-jacket, her Blonde curly hair swayed in the wind and her grey eyes glittered in the sunlight.

Elena felt boring in her blue jeans, white camisole and brown leather jacket. And her brown smooth hair hung dully over her shoulders, the wind blowing a few strand in her face.

Elena tuned out of the conversation between Caroline and Bonnie, and spotted Jeremy across the lot looking even more depressed than she felt, and when he looked back at her she pressed out a smile. He didn't return the smile, he rolled his eyes, put his headphones back on.  
>He was having such a rough time, and what truly tortured Elena was that there was nothing she could do to help her baby brother.<br>She couldn't bring their parents back, and even if Jenna was their legal guardian she would never really be a parent. 

"Come on!" Caroline started smiling widely, as if the shine of her white teeth could make this day less awful. "Haven't you missed everyone? And we're not the youngest anymore! This is awesome!" Caroline was rambling on and on about the benefits of school, but none of them could cheer Elena up.

Bonnie gave Elena a glance is if to say 'tell me about it' when Elena sighed and rolled her eyes.  
>Elena simply tagged along as Caroline hooked her arm in Elena's and her other arm in Bonnie's.<p>

Last year Elena had felt a certain excitement at starting highschool, but now her life was just too shattered for any excitement to exist.  
>Sure, she tried to put on a brave face for Jeremy, and she tried to look happy in front of Jenna, but that wasn't real. She knew that Jenna didn't really fall for it, but she kept trying to convince her that she was fine.<p>

She didn't sit and cry every night until she fell asleep, not anymore, that had passed about two weeks after the accident. 

Now she just felt numb, always. She hadn't _felt_ anything in months now.  
>She could laugh with Bonnie, but it wasn't a <em>real<em> laugh, she didn't feel any actual _joy_.  
>They had gone to Bonnie's parent's lake house in a California (A feeble attempt from Bonnie's side to make Elena relax and have some fun) but even if Elena had joined the others, gotten slightly drunk and danced with strangers, she hadn't really <em>enjoyed<em> it.  
>A really weird guy had come up talking to her and Bonnie on their way home from the grill, Bonnie had been terrified, but Elena hadn't felt any <em>fear<em> at all.  
>She couldn't enjoy anything anymore; she had lost her ability to feel anything, happiness, sadness, fear, excitement, anything.<p>

Elena opened her locker and got her books for her first history class when she suddenly noticed that she didn't hear Caroline's shrill voice. Had she stopped talking?

With a frown Elena turned around and found Caroline and Bonnie standing with their backs towards her, frozen like statues.

Elena stepped in front of them, and they both leaned to look past her.  
>Their eyes were wide and full of childish curiosity, and Elena turned around to see what they were staring at.<p>

She realized right away what had caught their attention and made Caroline shut up.  
>Leaned against a counter inside the expedition with his back towards them was a dark-haired stranger.<p>

They could only see his back and his dark curly hair; he was clad in black jeans, boots and a coarse black leather jacket.

Even though he was on the other side of the glass wall it was as if he had an aura around him that was unbelievably strong, it sent a chill down Elena's spine.

Other people around them reacted to the dark stranger as well, and Elena realized that people got the impression that he was _dangerous_.

Just his clothing and the vibes he sent out trough the open glass door told everyone that he was a trouble-maker.

"Sorry but I'm going to need a birth-certificate" The red-haired woman said and took of her glasses.  
>Damon had expected those exact words, but that wouldn't be a problem.<br>For a moment, just a split second, he asked himself why he even wanted to go school again, but then he remembered _her_.

His little brother had claimed that she looked just like Katherine, that it actually was Katherine was still an option for Stefan, but not for Damon.  
>Katherine may not be permanently dead, but she was in the tomb, she had been for 146 years.<p>

This girl whose life his brother had saved as if he was superman must have been human, and she couldn't actually be that alike Katherine.  
>But curiosity and boredom had driven Damon to the highschool where this young girl went.<p>

His little brother had of course given a lecture about the dangers of going to school here with the youngest generation of the founding families, going to school with _her._

Getting involved with Katherine had killed them both, literally, they were the living dead and in Damon's eyes that was the same as being dead.

Damon sighed and leaned closer to the woman behind the desk. She looked like she was in her late thirties, and as Damon looked into her eyes and pulled on a charming wicked smile he saw her lose focus. Most women and young girl did when he turned his vampire charm on.

"No, I don't" Damon said seriously, and he saw the woman's pupils dilate, and then she blinked a few times and looked at her papers again.

"Oh that's fine, here's your schedule" the woman smiled widely, eyes even a bit flirty. She handed the paper to him and he accepted it, smiled at her and winked at her before turning around to leave the office.

When he turned around he was facing her, it was her, it was Katherine.  
>He was sure it was Katherine who stood there across the hallway. Her brown shiny hair hung over her shoulders in a very unfamiliar way and she wore regular clothes, modern clothes.<br>Every vampire had to adjust to the current style, and Katherine was definitely the type felt the need to blend in.

Damon felt his heartbeat picking up speed, hammering like crazy in his chest. He never thought he'd ever see Katherine again, but there she stood eyes wide and innocent and a blush coloring her usually creamy cheeks light pink.  
>Her rosy lips were slightly parted, almost in amazement and She was looking directly at him.<p>

No, that wasn't Katherine, Katherine didn't look innocent, and she definitely didn't blush.  
>This girl who now met Damon's eyes looked just like Katherine, was just as stunningly beautiful as Katherine, but it wasn't Katherine.<p> 


End file.
